Loca Academia de Ninjas II: Locos en Acción
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Secuela de "Loca Academia de Ninjas", ahora el disparatado grupo de ninjas debera enfrentar al cruel dictador Danzou para salvaguardar... sus salarios, pero para ello deberan primero resolver sus problemas, Actualizada al fin
1. Intro

**Loca Academia de Ninjas II: Locos en Acción**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Ha manera de intro

Han pasado 4 años… gracias a que habían mejorado mucho en la academia, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara y Chouji adelantaron años e incluso se graduaron antes que otros, Sakura y Tenten, después de tener a sus respectivos e hijos y casarse con Sasuke y Neji, se dedicaron a reponer el tiempo perdido logrando graduarse al tercer año.

Sasuke y Neji tuvieron que entrar a las respectivas escuelas especiales ninja de sus familias. Por lo que no siguieron en la Academia, ambos actualmente fungen en el servicio Secreto de Konoha.

Los hijos de las respectivas parejas fueron.

Sasuke y Sakura: fue bautizado como Takeshi.

Neji y Tenten: Tuvieron una niña a la cual llamaron Trisha.

En el caso de Yondaime, el tuvo un viaje después de contarle su historia a Kurenai, pero durante el trayecto en avión recordó que no sabía manejar dichos aparatos y se estrello en la selva amazónica perdiendo la memoria y solo recordando su verdadero nombre… Minato Namikaze… después de ser encontrado por una expedición… quienes lo bautizaron como el nuevo Tarzan, Minato volvió a la civilización y gracias a un barato tratamiento de electroshocks recupero la memoria, pero decidió seguir usando su nombre real, ya que si quera tener algo con Kurenai, debería de ser sincero al completo.

Kurenai, al final resulto si estar embarazada, más no sabía quien era el padre del niño… más por que este tuvo la peculiaridad de ser albino… lo que volvía muy difícil la identificación… después de el accidente de Minato y que Asuma terminara en el hospital (De nuevo) decidió ser madre soltera y esperar para saber quien podría llegar a ser un mejor esposo y padre para su hijo, a quien bautizo como Yuki.

Shino siguió con la iglesia Jashinista un par de años más… hasta que decidió seguir su carrera como ninja y logro graduarse de la Academia, actualmente funge como ninja privado de los altos mandos eclesiásticos.

Los Akatsukis se graduaron con honores de la Academia… no, la verdad es que ya no los soportaban y decidieron darles sus diplomas de graduación para que se largaran de una vez… ahora sirven de ninjas mercenarios.

Jiraiya y Tsunade tuvieron una niña de nombre Megumi… la cual era una rubia platina que no dejaba de comer… la pareja aun espera que no vaya a sacar sus malos hábitos… aunque les molesta que mas que sus padres parecen sus abuelos.

Hiashi tomo terapia por tres años para borrar de su mente el recuerdo de la noche en que lo coronaron la reina Gay de la fiesta y actualmente se dedica a vegetar en el campo disfrutando de un retiro prematuro.

Shikamaru y Temari ahora están oficialmente prometidos pero ambos no se han casado ya que junto con Suigetsu y Karin, tratan de averiguar cual fue el problema que separo a la pareja perfecta… a Naruto y Hinata

Ino fue trasladada de Academia al termino de su primer año sin que le dieran tiempo de hablar con Kiba, Gaara y Sai con respecto a quien de los tres era al que apreciaba… mas tarde se graduó de la academia norte y actualmente esta en una misión de vigilancia de… Naruto Uzumaki.

Aunque la relación entre Naruto y Hinata parecía ir miel sobre hojuelas… después de una misión de Naruto, Hinata le dejo una carta donde le decía que debían de romper… no había motivo para ello… y 

aunque Naruto la busco… no logro ayarla… trato de hablar con Hanabi, pero a causa de sus sesiones en AA y de sus estudios en la Academia no pudo obtener información…

Empezó a fallar entonces en sus misiones… como cuando debía de llevar a la cárcel a un terrorista y proteger a un multimillonario… y en vez de eso salvo al terrorista y metió en la cárcel al millonario… al final desapareció del mundo ninja, pero como el gobierno no deseaba perder a tan buen elemento, se designo a Ino Yamanaka para mantenerlo vigilado… lo que hizo que Ino no pudiese reencontrarse con sus tres chicos…

Ahora, un hombre de nombre Danzou, ha creado un reinado de terror en un país vecino al País del Fuego, y además de que pese a haber salido perdedor de la última guerra, consiguió muchos prisioneros, por lo que el presidente del País del Fuego piensa en que debe de hacer… y a que ninjas usara para acabar con ese problema de una vez por todas.

Continuara.

Si, ya empezó la segunda parte, aunque este intro no fue casi nada gracioso, eso que puse es solo para que sepan mas o menos como es que sucederán las cosas en el fic, lo de Naruto y Hinata era necesario pero no se preocupen, este fic es un NaruHina, con respecto a Ino, revelare durante el transcurso quien es el ganador de su corazón… aunque podría ser inesperado… podrían ser los tres incluso… je, aunque eso lo dejo a ustedes, iré metiendo el especial de Yondaime entre capítulos, pero no diré en cuales para hacerlo de emoción.

Espero les agrade y pido ideas para que se agilice este fic.

Suerte


	2. Capitulo 1

**Loca Academia de Ninjas II: Locos en Acción**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

País de la Ola… 12:45 pm.

Un grupo sigiloso de ninjas se acercan a un palacio… varios de ellos se miraban mutuamente y asintieron.

En el interior… un hombre viejo con un parche en el ojo caminaba con calma mientras que cargaba a un pequeño perro pequinés… su nombre Danzou Hussein Bush… dictador del País de la Ola.

Ha sido un día ocupado ¿Verdad Puffy?- dijo Dansou mientras que el perro ladraba –Será mejor revise si cumpli con mi agenda.

Se acerco a una libreta y la abrió.

"_Quehaceres del Día:_

_Ejecución._

_Desayuno_

_Ejecución._

_Ejecución._

_Fiesta de Cumpleaños de Puffy._

_Ejecución._

_Sesión de Tortura junto con Barney el Dinosaurio._

_Clases de Danza Árabe._

_Ejecución._

_Fiesta del Té"_

Bien, todo en orden, vamos Puffy, comamos algo- dijo Danzou mientras que iba con su perro a la cocina.

Afuera.

Vayan con cuidado… puede haber trampas- dijo un ninja.

Correcto- dijo otro mientras que hacían unas señales con las manos.

El grupo de ninjas se dividió con rapidez y soltura en la noche.

Adentro.

Danzou y Puffy comían un trozo de carne mientras que Danzou veía la televisión y reía como gaznápiro.

Afuera, los ninjas iban con velocidad a la mansión.

Adentro… Danzou se cambio su uniforme militar por un traje de dormir (el clásico faldón largo con gorrito incluido y un antifaz para los ojos) y se acostaba en una suntuosa cama, Puffy se hecho en una camita a su lado.

En el exterior, los ninjas se preparaban para ingresar, uno de ellos hizo una especie de señal con las manos y otro empezó un conteo.

Tres…

Dos..

Uno.

¡ALTO ALLÍ!- Grito alguien.

De pronto una gran cantidad de luces se escucharon y varios hombres armados empezaron a disparar contra los ninjas, estos trataban de escapar usando sus habilidades, pensando que por ser ninjas tendrían una posibilidad contra soldados reales… aunque estando en un mundo donde hay muchas Academias ninjas… es obvio que los soldados también sabían de Ninjistu.

En el interior.

¡QUE RAYOS!- grito Danzou sacando dos pistolas y (sin quitarse el antifaz) empezar a disparar como loco corriendo por la mansión.

Afuera, la pelea estaba llegando a su fin, los ninjas eran hábiles, pero los soldados lo eran aun más, en el interior, Danzou corría como pollo sin cabeza disparándole a todo… sin quitarse el antifaz.

¡Ríndanse malditos Ninjas de Konoha!- grito un soldado, los ninjas solo suspiraron mientras que alzaban las manos derrotados.

¡BANG!

Todos voltean con sorpresa al ver a Danzou saliendo de su casa disparando como loco y destrozando todo a su paso… entonces se estrello contra una lámpara rompiéndola y empezando a electrocutarse, piso un rastrillo para el pasto… haciendo que este se levantara y le pegara… se enredo con una manguera, tropezó y se dio de bruces con la pared se tambaleo cual ebrio por el piso y cayo contra una pequeña fuente… sin soltar las pistolas en ningún momento…

"_KONOHA NEWS:_

_Hace 24 horas un escuadrón ninja que se disponía a rescatar a presos de guerra ha sido capturada y se anexa ahora al grupo de prisioneros de Guerra._

_En un informe a la prensa, la candidata a la presidencia, la Abuela Chiyo ha declarado que el presidente Sarutobi ya empieza a ponerse senil y debería de renunciar al cargo._

_El presidente sin embargo, a declarado que ejercerá acciones para superar esta crisis, esta noche llevara a cabo una reunión extraordinaria para decidir las acciones a tomar"_

Palacio Presidencial de Konoha.

Sabotaje… ¿Qué significa?- preguntó Sarutobi caminando, a su lado, Morino Ibiki y una chica de cabello negro que respondía al nombre de Kin le miraban.

Debemos de poner mas seguridad a nuestros proyectos- dijo Ibiki.

No, la palabra sabotaje ¿Qué significa?- pregunto Sarutobi mientras que Ibiki suspiraba.

Significa que alguien esta interfiriendo con nosotros para ayudar al enemigo- dijo Kin.

Señor presidente, debemos de remediar esta situación, su competidora podría usar el fracaso de las misiones para demostrar que es incompetente- dijo Ibiki mientras que Sarutobi sacaba una caja de dulces.

Bah, yo puedo demostrarlo mejor que ella, ¿Dulce?- preguntó levantando la caja.

No gracias- dijo Ibiki.

¿Señorita?- pregunto entonces.

No tengo apetito- dijo Kin con calma.

No, le pregunte que si no quería una señorita- dijo Sarutobi mientras que ambos suspiraban.

Señor, la cámara de los ancianos esta muy molesta por los fracasos en las misiones y ya no desean perder mas ninjas, por lo que me han pedido que yo comande la siguiente misión- dijo Ibiki, Sarutobi solo saco un puro y empezó a fumar pensativo.

Se nos ha pedido que localicemos a Naruto Uzumaki para ella- dijo Kin.

¿Uzumaki? Ese chico se retiro del mundo ninja desde hace tiempo… no podemos obligarle a regresar, además, desde que se fue del País he sabido que nadie sabe donde esta- dijo Sarutobi con calma.

Eso no es del todo cierto, la kunoichi Ino Yamanaka ha estado viviendo con él para mantenerlo vigilado… aunque por la suspicacia de Naruto, solo sabemos que esta en el País de la Niebla… no hemos podido recibir mas información que esa… pero lo encontraremos pronto- dijo Ibiki, Sarutobi suspiro.

Bien, encárguense de encontrarlo, pero no lo obliguen, si Naruto no desea regresar esta en su libre decisión… además… no lo vayan a separar de Yamanaka… je, esa chica… si Naruto y ella tienen algo, quizás sea bueno para aligerar su carga- dijo Sarutobi recordando como su nieto Konohamaru hablaba muy bien del rubio.

Bien señor, nos retiramos- dijo Ibiki mientras que Kin le seguía.

En otro lado.

¿Has sabido algo?- dijo una chica rubia mientras que un joven de cola de caballo negaba con la cabeza.

No… me contacte con Suigetsu ayer y me dijo que no había podido obtener nada de información de Yondaime… aunque la verdad es que no lo pudo alcanzar según sé… ese hombre aun se cree mono en ocasiones y Suigetsu me dijo que lo tuvo que perseguir por el parque sin éxito- dijo el chico, la chica suspiro.

¿Qué hay de Karin?- preguntó la chica.

Aunque hablo con Hanabi no pudo saber la ubicación de Hinata… es como si hubiera desaparecido… ha esto es demasiado problemático Temari, ¿Por qué insistimos en saber por que se separaron?- dijo el chico molesto.

Shikamaru… son nuestros amigos… recuerda que Naruto pensaba pedirle a Hinata que se casara con el… y ella lo dejo sin mas ni mas- dijo Temari con tristeza.

En eso tienes razón… aunque Temari… no se te vaya a olvidar que debemos de hablar con tu hermano para anunciarle nuestro compromiso- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Si… desde que Ino se fue ha estado muy amuinado… mira que ya ni le gusta amenazar a la gente- dijo Temari con algo de tristeza.

Y que lo digas… bueno, al menos esta mejor que Kiba… que parece perro sin dueño desde ese entonces- dijo Shikamaru –Y no olvidemos a ese miembro de Raiz… Sai, es chico también estaba interesado en Ino.

Si… es muy duro… aunque bueno, al menos así no tomo una actitud de hermano celoso- dijo Shikamaru, Temari le miro con duda.

¿Y que dices de Kankuro? Yo recuerdo que el era un hermano muy celoso- dijo Temari.

Bueno- dijo Shikamaru mientras que recordaba.

FLASHBACK.

¡Chikamaru eresh mi mejor amigo!- decía Kankuro más borracho que una cuba.

Claro, claro… anda tomate otro traguito- dijo Shikamaru mientras que Kankuro ya andaba cerca del coma Etilico.

¿Shabesh?… eresh cuate mi hermanosh- dijo Kankuro mientras que Shikamaru suspiraba.

Bueno… amigo… eh… no lo tomes a mal pero… voy a casarme con tu hermana- dijo Shikamaru algo asustado, Kankuro solo le miro y…

¡Que bueno!... ¡Ashi que ya eresh parte de la familiach!... ¡Déjame darte un beso hermano!- dijo Kankuro alegre mientras que trataba de besar a Shikamaru, este solo se quito y Kankuro empezó a besar la mesa.

La cuenta por favor- dijo mientras que miraba apenado a Kankuro.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Será, mejor que lo dejemos para después- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se acercaba a Temari y la besaba.

Siempre eres igual de impaciente ¿Verdad?- preguntó Temari, Shikamaru sonrió.

Ya sabes- dijo el mientras que ambos seguían besándose.

Continuara…

Un capitulo corto y algo serío, he estado tratando de crear un humor más serió pero bueno… a partir del próximo capitulo… ¡REGRESA NARUTO A ESCENA!... aunque no planeo que este en acción pronto, pero ya verán, además, Ino será muy importante para que el asunto de Naruto y Hinata se resuelva, por cierto, varios de los "Malos" De mi fic serán personajes conocidos… solo les dejo la tarea de atinarle quienes son.

Suerte.


	3. Nota

Nota:

Mi maquina ha estado descompuesta, pero ya esta en funciones de nuevo, por lo que podre continuar los fics dentro de poco. Espero que disculpen la tardanza.

Gracias.

Gabe Logan


	4. Capitulo 2

**Loca Academia de Ninjas II: Locos en Acción**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

País del Fuego.

La ciudad de Konoha es un lugar de paz y tranquilidad.

¡Me robaron el bolso!

He… bueno, también tiene sus problemas.

Un ladronzuelo de bolsos ha hecho del parque central de Konoha su zona de caza… y después de ver que a la mujer a la que le había robado no llevaba nada que le interesase, busco a otra victima… y entonces la vio, una mujer de una larga falda y una larga cabellera azabache, el chico sonrió y corrió para robarse el bolso.

Menudo error.

El bandido solo sintió que la tierra giraba y cayo de bruces contra el piso mientras que la mujer le sujetaba con firmeza en una llave y sacaba una radio.

Tengo al sujeto- se escucho una voz… para nada femenina.

El bandido miro hacia arriba y vio unos ojos perlados… y la apariencia masculina del rostro.

"Buen trabajo Neji, la policía de la ciudad nos agradecerá la captura"- dijo una voz por la radio.

Si claro… solo díganme una cosa ¿¡Por que rayos yo me tengo que vestir de mujer?!- grito furico ante la mirada de sorpresa de los transeúntes.

"Hombre, nuestro escuadrón esta escaso de mujeres… y siendo tu tan parecido a ellas"- decían desde la radio.

Púdranse —dijo Neji mientras que se llevaba al asustado hombre a la policía… y se ponía rojo de furia al escuchar que algunas personas le silbaban- Juro que matare al jefe algún día.

La noche…

Konoha, hogar de la familia Uchiha Haruno.

Sasuke esta de espaldas a la pared mientras que escuchaba un ruido provenir de la cocina, saco un par de kunais y se acerco con lentitud… y antes de encender la luz lanzo una tanda de kunais contra lo que estaba en la cocina… poniéndose pálido de la sorpresa.

¿Pa… papá?- dijo con sorpresa al ver a su padre mirarlo con cara de odio y un roto cartón de leche en sus manos.

¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?- preguntó Fugaku Uchiha con sarcasmo y una vena resaltando en la sien.

He… este… je… bueno, pensé que había algún ladrón y… ¿Qué cosas no?- dijo Sasuke con pena, Fugaku solo sonrió malévolamente.

Primero embarazas a una joven aun sin haber acabado la academia… luego me haces abuelo antes de tiempo… ¡Y ahora te olvidas que ando de visita en tu casa y tratas de empalarme!- grito furico, Sasuke le miro con pena.

No es para tanto, mira que al menos tengo buena puntería- dijo Sasuke, Fugaku solo empezó a zangolotearse como loco.

¡YA VERAS EN CUANTO ME SUELTE MAL HIJO TE VOY A DAR UNA QUE LA QUE TE DI CUANDO TU CHICA SALIO EMBARAZADA VAN A PARECER CARICIAS!- grito molesto… y de pronto una sartén le callo en la cabeza a causa del movimiento, noqueándolo de inmediato.

Bueno… tengo dos opciones… desensartar a papá de la pared y dejar que me mate… o tomar a Takeshi e irme a alcanzar a Sakura en el hospital e irnos de vacaciones a la playa- dijo Sasuke, cuando vio que su papá empezaba a despertar… se decidió- la numero 2

Y salió corriendo del lugar.

Morino Ibiki y Kin se encontraban en un puerto del País de la Niela, la información que habían recolectado hablaban sobre un peleador extranjero que siempre esta comiendo ramen.

¿Esta seguro que es él, general?- preguntó Kin.

Por supuesto, ese siempre ha sido su rasgo mas distintivo- dijo Ibiki mientras que compraba unos pasajes de autobús.

Horas más tarde.

En un bar de la Niebla, hay muchos hombres alrededor de una mesa, todos vitorean apoyando a uno o a otro de los que estaban en ella.

Ibiki y Kin entraron al bar, pero había tanta gente que era imposible acercarse.

Ibiki hizo una señal con la cara y ambos lograron colarse, en una mesa, había un enorme mastodonte bebiendo, el par notó que era una de esas competencias de las que ¿Quién bebía mas?

¿Quién estará compitiendo con el grandote?- preguntó Kin mientras que Ibiki miraba de reojo.

No lo creerías- dijo Ibiki sonriendo. Kin le miro extrañada y alzó la vista… quedándose pasmada.

Una joven y hermosa rubia bebía a la par del mastodonte… habían mas de 17 vasos colocados en fila, y el mastodonte ya se veía mareado.

La rubia solo miro sonriente a su contrincante mientras que tomaba otro vaso y se bebía el contenido de un solo golpe, la gente aplaudió mientras que el grandulón solo bufaba ya viendo doble.

Anda nene… ¿No que eras muy fuerte?- dijo la rubia mientras que el mastodonte tomaba un vaso… se lo empinaba de un jalón… y caía al suelo desmayado.

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar mientras que la chica reunía el dinero en la mesa y reía con soberbia, Ibiki no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

¿Es ella a quien buscamos?- preguntó Kin.

Ibiki no respondió y se acerco a la chica que simplemente contaba su dinero.

Es bueno verla trabajar… señorita Yamanaka- dijo Ibiki, Ino solo dejo de contar su dinero… y miro con cierto temor al hombre.

¡Capitán Morino!- exclamo guardándose el dinero en el bolsillo de los viejos pantalones que estaba usando y parándose de forma marcial, Ibiki y Kin sonrieron.

Descanse señorita, no deseaba asustarla- dijo Ibiki con calma, Ino le miro con cierto temor, pero su expresión era tranquila.

Señorita Yamanaka, es necesario que nos lleve con el joven Uzumaki, es una cuestión importante- dijo Kin, Ino les miro con cierta sorpresa, pero solo asintió.

Si… aunque no sé si ya habrá vuelto del muelle- dijo Ino.

¿Los muelles?... ¿Y que hace allí?- preguntó Ibiki.

Bueno… -dijo Ino pensativa.

En los muelles.

La muchedumbre aplaudía y apostaban mientras que los dos hombres se miraban fijamente, Naruto Uzumaki estaba acomodándose una banda negra con el símbolo de Konoha en la parte de enfrente, del otro lado, un enorme hombre solo le miraba agresivo.

Varios hombres apostaban mientras que Naruto respiraba con profundidad…. De pronto el hombrecillo dejo de tomar dinero y se paro al centro, Naruto y el hombre se levantaron y se miraron fijamente.

¡AHHHH!- gritó el sujeto mientras que sacaba unos chacos y empezaba a hacer toda clase de movimientos con el demostrando su increíble habilidad para el taijutsu, Naruto le miro con calma, en la parte de afuera, Ibiki y Kin entraban al lugar y miraban la escena junto con Ino.

El hombre termino y lanzo los chacos a una esquina.

¡AY!- grito el pobre iluso que estaba en esa esquina.

Naruto le miro y entonces… saco tres kunais… y empezó a hacer malabares, saco platos y los apoyo en palillos, además de que hacía bailar a perros French Poodle con mucha gracia.

El hombre gruño y Naruto arrojo los kunais y todo lo demás (pobres perritos) a una esquina… donde se escucho otro quejido.

Ambos entonces se miraron… y el hombrecillo de las apuestas hizo una señal y ambos se acercaron lentamente.

¡HAY!- grito el hombre lanzando una potente patada que Naruto esquivo,.

La pelea empezó entonces, el intercambio de golpes y patadas era poderoso, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder, y de pronto…

¡CRASH!

Un golpe derribo un poste donde se apoyaba un deficiente balcón de madera derribando a todos los espectadores, Naruto entonces lanzo una patada lanzando a un par de espectadores más, Kin miraba eso con pena mientras que Ibiki solo sonreía comiendo unas papas fritas e Ino solo suspiraba.

Yo le enseñe ese golpe- dijo Ibiki sonriendo.

La pelea seguía, ambos oponentes se veían cansados mientras que se golpeaban mutuamente, Naruto sangraba levemente de un corte en la ceja y su oponente tenía el ojo izquierdo totalmente cerrado, pero seguía peleando, ambos se lanzaron en un ataque simultaneo… que le dio de lleno al hombrecillo de las apuestas… después empezó un nuevo intercambio de golpes…

Y Naruto termino con su oponente al darle tan tremendo rodillazo en la entrepierna… que este cayo al piso totalmente noqueado.

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar, mientras que los espectadores levantaban a Naruto en hombros.

¡Naruto! ¡Naruto aquí!- grito Ibiki, pero el ruido no le permitió ser escuchado, Ino solo sonrío.

Será mejor que me acompañen a nuestra casa, no podrán hablar con él ahora- dijo Ino, Ibiki asintió mientras que Kin le miro con cierta malicia.

¿Su casa? Vaya, no me imagine que estarían así de relacionados, dime ¿Lo hace muy bien?- preguntó Kin, Ino se sonrojo.

¡Solo lo hicimos un par de veces, solo somos amigos!- exclamo apenada… aunque al percatarse de lo que dijo se sonrojo aun más.

Amigos con derecho de manoseo- dijo Ibiki burlón.

Mejor vámonos ya- dijo Ino apenada mientras que Ibiki y Kin reían.

En otra parte del mundo.

¡Lo encontré!- dijo Suigetsu sonriendo, Shikamaru y Temari le miraron sonrientes.

No seas payaso, yo fui quien encontró a Naruto- dijo Karin molesta, Suigetsu bufo.

Pal caso es lo mismo, ya esta aparecido- dijo Suigetsu con calma.

Si, bueno, dígannos en donde esta- dijo Shikamaru.

En el País de la Niebla… y no me creerán con quien- dijo Karin, Temari le miro extrañada.

¿Quién? ¿Acaso esta con alguien?- preguntó Shikamaru.

Le digo yo o le dices tú- dijo Suigetsu.

Yo se lo digo… esta conviviendo con Ino Yamanaka- dijo Karin, Temari y Shikamaru solo se quedaron de piedra.

Hay Dios… aparte de encontrar a Naruto… ya encontramos a Ino- dijo Shikamaru, Temari solo se sujeto el mentón.

Bueno, era obvio que después de estar separados de las personas que querían tal vez buscasen la comprensión de alguien… pero ¿Ellos?- se preguntó Temari.

No hay que precipitarnos- dijo Shikamaru –Tal vez Ino solo lo este vigilando.

Bueno, quizás lo sepamos pronto, supe por una de mis fuentes que el Capitán Ibiki lo traerá de vuelta- dijo Karin.

Así que solo habrá que esperar y poder saber si Naruto nos puede decir que diablos paso- dijo Suigetsu, los demás asintieron.

De regreso en el País de la Niebla.

Ibiki, Kin e Ino llegaron a una pequeña Villa, varios monjes y campesinos se dedicaban a reparar sus casas, construir carretas, hacer piratería, sembrar mariguana… en fin, un sinfín de actividades benéficas para el País

Naruto se encontraba martilleando algo, Ibiki se acerco adelantando al grupo, Naruto le miro y dejo de martillar.

Oh por Dios… Capitán Ibiki- dijo Naruto, Ibiki noto entonces que el cabello de Naruto era notoriamente mas largo que antes.

Es un placer verte de nuevo Naruto, veo que no pierdes el tiempo, ¿Cómo te trata la vida?- preguntó Ibiki.

He estado viviendo aquí desde que abandone el oficio… los monjes nos permiten vivir aquí ayudándoles a reparar cosas- dijo mientras que levantaba una rueda de carreta… y se la ponía a un Mustang clásico –Me ayuda a vivir en paz.

¿Paz? ¿Y que me dices de tu pelea en el muelle?- preguntó Ibiki.

Es algo que hago para afianzar mi masculinidad- dijo Naruto sonriendo y entonces vioa Ino y Kin conversando -¿Quién es la chica que esta con Ino?

Es una agente del servicio secreto… por cierto ¿Afianzar tu Masculinidad? ¿Qué acaso la joven Yamanaka no es buena en la cama?- preguntó burlón, Naruto solo se sonrojo.

¡Acaso ella le dijo algo! ¡Solo fueron un par de veces por Dios!- gritó Naruto llamando la atención de todos y bajo la cara sonrojado mientras que Ibiki se reía.

Será mejor que hablemos en un lugar mas privado- dijo mientras que Naruto asentía y ambos iban a la cabaña del susodicho.

En el interior, Naruto saco una palangana de agua y se empezó a lavar la cara.

Te diré por que estoy aquí… Naruto, de seguro supiste de la Guerra con el País de la Ola… bien, pese a que Konoha gano, tuvimos muchos prisioneros de guerra, hemos tratado de rescatarlos pero… nuestros esfuerzos han sido en vano- dijo Ibiki, Naruto le interrumpió.

Espere, ¿Por qué me cuenta eso?- preguntó Naruto.

Yo iré en la próxima misión… y deseo que me acompañes- dijo Ibiki, Naruto le miro con cierta sorpresa, pero suspiro.

Lo lamento pero mi guerra termino- dijo Naruto con decisión.

Naruto, si es por lo de Hinata, debes olvidarla, hay mucho más en el mundo para encasillarse en una sola persona… ¿Qué me dices de Ino? Veo que ambos se llevan muy bien… y ella sería una buena adición para el grupo- dijo Ibiki, Naruto bufó molesto.

Capitán, Ino es mi amiga… quizás en este momento mi mejor amiga… pero solo fue por depresión… para ambos, yo… yo aun amo a Hinata… y la verdad es que el mundo ninja ya no es para mi… lo lamento, pero como dije antes, mi guerra termino- dijo Naruto terminante.

Ibiki le miro con calma.

Naruto… te voy a contar una pequeña historia… había una vez un niño… que siempre temía a todo, un día, encontró una caja repleta de dinero, y empezó a pensar en que debía hacer… ¿Entregar el dinero a las autoridades? O ¿Entregarlo a las autoridades? El chiquillo tenía miedo, entre hacer lo correcto o satisfacer su avaricia… al final decidió hacer lo correcto, tal vez sería duro… y quizás no conservaría nada del dinero, pero aprendió una lección importante ese día- dijo Ibiki, Naruto le miro.

¿Y que fue?- preguntó.

Sin importar lo que pase, uno siempre debe de hacer lo correcto- dijo Ibiki, Naruto solo le miro.

Lo siento capitán… pero como lo dije antes, no cuente conmigo- dijo Naruto, en la entrada Ino se acerco mientras que Ibiki asentía y se empezaba a retirar.

Cuídalo mucho… y espero que lo ayudes- dijo Ibiki mientras que salía.

Naruto estaba algo distraído mientras que Ino se le acercaba.

¿Por qué no aceptaste?- preguntó.

Sabes la respuesta… por cierto… ¿Por qué rayos les dijiste que nos acostamos?- preguntó él. Ino se sonrojo.

¡No fue mi intención de veras! ¡Se me salió sin querer!- dijo apenada.

Bueno, que se le puede hacer… al menos el capitán no es chismoso- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba al cielo.

Ino suspiro.

Aun la recuerdas… dime… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué rompieron?- preguntó Ino, Naruto miro de nuevo al piso.

Aun no lo sé… pero… quizás algún día lo sepa- dijo finalmente Naruto mientras que Ino miraba como a lo lejos Kin e Ibiki se iban.

Continuara.

Bien, disculpen la tardanza, pero mi maquina estaba casi muerta y en lo que fue reparada (malditos virus), pero al menos ya trabaja de nuevo y ya puedo seguir mis fics, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, je, si se preguntan por Kyubi el entrara a partir del próximo, por cierto, recuerden, es un NaruHina, pese a lo que parezca no es un NaruIno, habrá una que otra insinuación, pero no pasara de eso, ya que a Ino le tengo reservado algo más, espero no tardar en poner los siguientes capítulos.

Suerte


	5. Capitulo 3

**Loca Academia de Ninjas II: Locos en Acción**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

País de la Niebla.

Naruto dormía apaciblemente en su cama… cuando una serie de recuerdos lo asaltaron.

FLASHBACK

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en un restaurante comiendo comida italiana, ambos se miraban como solo podían hacerlo una pareja de enamorados, con estrellitas y corazones rodeándolos.

Ah, l'amour, es un hermoso sentimiento, ¿Verdad Louise?- dijo un gordo francés.

Si, Frans hua, es lo mas hermoso- decía el flaco.

Naruto beso a Hinata y entonces saco una caja de su bolsillo.

Hinata… yo… yo deseo darte esto- dijo abriendo la caja y sacando un hermoso dije con forma de corazón y se lo mostro, Hinata solo le miro con sorpresa.

Naruto… yo… es hermoso- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

No tanto como tú- dijo besándola, ambos continuaron besándose, cuando Naruto de pronto se separo y miro a Hinata con una sonrisa –Quiero que vivamos juntos.

Hinata le miro con sorpresa.

Ju… ¿Juntos?- preguntó asombrada.

Sí… Hinata, yo creo que ya es hora de pensar en el futuro… ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Naruto con alegría, Hinata solo bajo el rostro avergonzada.

Pues… creo… creo que podría funcionar- dijo Hinata, Naruto grito feliz y entonces la beso repetidamente.

¡Bien, ya tengo todo listo! ¡En cuanto vuelva de mi próxima misión podremos mudarnos!- dijo alegre, pero Hinata le miro con sorpresa.

¡Tan pronto!- dijo ella, Naruto solo asintió.

¡Pues hojas petra! ¡Ya tengo todo listo para cuando vuelva!- dijo Naruto abrazándola - ¡Ya veras que todo será perfecto!

Dos semanas después…

Naruto estaba afuera del despacho del capitán Ibiki, ansioso por ir a ver a Hinata y contarle de lo bien que había salido todo en su misión, cuando un chico de lentes llamado Udon se le acerco.

Naruto San, llego esta carta para usted- dijo el chico, Naruto tomo la carta y al abrirla vio que había un perrito en el interior con una patita móvil que hacía la señal de adiós… extrañado salió a la calle y empezó a leer.

"Naruto… se que esperabas volver para que pudiéramos estar juntos pero… algo paso… yo debo dejarte, no me busques por que no me encontraras… sé que es repentino, pero debemos decir adiós…

Lo siento y espero me perdones.

Hinata"

Naruto solo miraba la carta con desamparo mientras que la lluvia empezaba a caerle encima… aunque solo había una pequeña nube sobre el.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Hinata...- susurro llorando entre sueños, hasta que sintió que algo le movía, y abría los ojos -¿Ino?- preguntó despertando.

Te escuche llorar… ¿En serio no sabes por que se fue?- preguntó Ino, Naruto le miro y suspiro.

No, ha pasado bastante tiempo y aun no sé que paso- dijo Naruto semiincorporandose y quedando sentado en la cama, Ino le puso una mano en el hombro.

Tranquilo, se que debió de tener sus razones- dijo sonriendo.

Gracias Ino… por cierto ¿Por qué traes ese pijama? Pareces muñeco de peluche- dijo burlón al resaltar el afelpado y bastante cubierto pijama que Ino llevaba, ella solo se puso las manos en las caderas mientras que le miraba frunciendo el ceño.

Si no me lo pusiera de seguro hubieras vuelto a saltarme encima en uno de tus ataques de depresión- dijo Ino con el ceño fruncido, Naruto solo sonrió apenado –Recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez… y eso que usaba una pijama de franela.

Si… aunque nunca serás tan buena como Hinata- dijo por lo bajo, pero Ino solo le miro con una vena en la cabeza… y Naruto solo sintió el instinto asesino –Creo que la cague.

¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!- grito Ino mientras que mostraba su puño.

Ay mamá… mi nombre completo- dijo Naruto…

En otro lugar, días mas tarde…

El País de la Ola.

Morino Ibiki estaba corriendo, la misión se había ido al traste después de empezada, ahora, el y el joven ninja Udon además de un Ambu escapaban de las balas enemigas… entraron a una casa… y un atronador balazo les hizo esconderse al lado de una pared.

¡Ja! ¡Fallo!- dijo Ibiki sonriendo.

No, no fallo- dijo Udon.

¡Que si fallo!- dijo Ibiki.

Que no fallo- dijo Udon.

¡Si no me dio!- recalco alegre Ibiki.

Pero a mi si- dijo Udon cayendo al piso.

Este ya se nos enfrió- dijo el Ambu.

Bueno, ¿Qué hacerle?- dijo Ibiki.

Investigare por la puerta de atrás.

Cuidado- dijo Iniki, el Ambu empezó a caminar con cautela, cuando se escucho un balazo… y el ambu regreso con un brazo flácido.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó Ibiki.

Nada… fue un brazo… ahora vuelvo- dijo volviendo a ir… otro balazo.

¡Y ahora!- dijo Ibiki con enfado.

Otro brazo… no es nada, ya vuelvo- dijo el ambu…. Y se escucho otro balazo, el Ambu volvió cojeando.

¿Qué paso ahora?- dijo Ibiki.

Pierna… no es nada… ya vuelvo.- dijo el ambu.

¿No sería mejor que se quedara?- dijo Ibiki viendo al maltrecho hombre… se escucho otro balazo… y el ambu regreso – No me digas, la otra pierna.

No… repitió pierna- dijo el ambu – Tranquilo, ahora vuelvo.

Oye mejor quédate- dijo Ibiki mientras que se escuchaba otro tiro, y el ambu regreso – Y ahora… ¿Dónde te dio? ¿La otra pierna?

No… corazón- dijo el ambu cayendo al suelo… en eso varios soldados entraron al lugar y le apuntaron a Ibiki con sus armas.

Creo que estoy en problemas- dijo Ibiki mientras que levantaba las manos.

Días después.

Ino se encontraba junto con uno de los monjes reparando una radio, mientras que Naruto se lavaba la cara después de reparar un porche que había traído otro monje de contrabando y ayudar en el sembradío de Amapola…. Tomo un control remoto y encendió un bastante (cuando digo bastante es bastante) costoso.

"KONOHA NEWS.

Se nos ha informado que la última misión al País de la Ola ha sido un rotundo fracaso, según reportes de nuestros valientes reporteros (Se ve a un par de nerds bajando videos de Internet) se sabe que el Capitán Morino Ibiki fue capturado por el Presidente Danzou… ah un momento hemos recibido un video de parte de la Ola.

Video…

Eh… el país… el país es un país muy tranquilo… me… me di cuenta de que… que todo esta bien… el presidente Danzou es muy noble y… y nos da alimentos… (decía Ibiki mientras que se veía a 8 guardias apuntándole con sus armas y a un apuntador con los cartelitos pasándole su dialogo.

Noticia

Por lo que se sabe. Es probable que no se envíen más escuadrones para rescatar a los prisioneros de guerra o para intentar, "calmar" al presidente Danzou, por lo que tendremos que ver que harán los negociadores."

Naruto golpeó la mesa con fuerza mientras que cerraba el puño.

Diablos… capturaron al capitán- dijo molesto.

¿Y que harás al respecto?- preguntó Ino entrando con algo en los brazos, Naruto e miro.

Deberé de ir… y veo que ya encontraste a Kyubi- dijo sonriendo mientras que veía al ya no tan pequeño zorro rojo que Ino cargaba -¿Qué harás tú?

Iré también, le debo mucho al capitán y no puedo abandonarle- dijo Ino acariciando a Kyubi, quien solo les miro.

"Bien… después de mucho tiempo al fin regresare a la acción"- decía para si el zorro mientras que miraba a ambos.

Bien, entonces alistémonos… - dijo Naruto, Ino asintió -¿No crees que tengas problemas si te encuentras con ellos?

Que sea lo que Dios quiera- dijo Ino mientras que ambos asentían.

En otro lugar, Yondaime Uzumaki… ahora renombrado por si mismo como Namikaze Minato se encuentra en uno de los mas terribles dilemas de toda la humanidad…

¿Es cátsup o Kétchup?- se preguntó mientras que miraba las dos botellas en el stand del supermercado –Ha rayos, ¿Por qué les tienen que poner nombres distintos?

Vaya… veo que estas entretenido- dijo una voz, Minato volteo y vio con sorpresa a Kakashi.

¡Hey Kakashi! ¡Rato sin verte!- dijo el rubio sonriendo, Kakashi le dio la mano.

Si… ¿Sabes? Aun no me acostumbro a decirte Minato- dijo Kakashi, Minato solo sonrió.

Lo sé… pero si deseo que funcione todo con Kurenai, debo de esforzarme por ser sincero- dijo Minato -¿Cómo va todo con Anko?

Bien… la verdad es que andamos ya pensando en sentar cabeza… ya sabe, después de dos años de unión libre… pues como que sentimos que se nos empieza a ir el tren- dijo Kakashi.

Si… es bueno que lo piensen, ya verán que la vida marital les agradara- dijo Minato, Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara.

Sabes… lo único malo es que el capitán Ibiki fue capturado… quisiera ir por él pero- dijo Kakashi, más Minato se le adelanto.

Lo sé… el presidente ya no puede enviar más misiones- dijo Minato –Es una lastima… bueno, el capitán era un buen tipo y lo vamos a extrañar- dijo limpiándose una lagrima falsa.

¡Pero si aun no esta muerto!- dijo Kakashi.

Ahora solo habrá que ver que le dediquen un día a su memoria… si… eso seria bueno- dijo divagando.

¡Que no esta muerto todavía!- exclamo Kakashi con pena… pero Minato siguió en su mundo mientras que hablaba sobre poner el nombre de Ibiki a una calle y sobre ha hacer el día de su cumpleaños fiesta nacional.

Días más tarde.

Un automóvil deportivo iba por la calle, Naruto Uzumaki conducía (insertar música de Get Smart, el Super Agente 86)

Naruto estaciono el deportivo y entro a un edificio, bajo por unas escaleras y camino a una enorme puerta metálica, esta se abrió y se cerro después de que Naruto pasara por ella, camino a otra puerta que hizo lo mismo, paso por una puerta mas pequeña y salió por el cofre de un auto, metiéndose entonces a un bote de basura… saliendo después de un ropero y caminando a un baño, es metió a un closet y salió… por la taza de otro, se metió por otra puerta y entro a un pasillo donde estaba una cabina telefónica, se metió, marco un numero colgó y entonces desapareció..

Llego a un cuarto y…

¡Pero que demonios!- dijo al ver a muchas mujeres (muy feas por cierto) atender varios teléfonos.

Anda, ¿Y tu quien eres chico?- dijo un enorme negro con una sonrisa.

He… soy… soy Naruto Uzumaki, soy un Ninja- dijo algo confundido.

Amigo, la base la cambiaron de lugar… vaya, me parece increíble que ha estas alturas aun haya muchos ninjas que no lo sepan, en fin, ten esta es la dirección y la clave para que te dejen entrar- dijo el negro.

Naruto miro la hoja y leyó "Cuando el Sol esta en el cielo… los pájaros vuelan felices" una clave algo estúpida en dos partes.

Ha vaya, he gracias… por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Naruto.

¡Es la mas grande Hot line de todos los tiempos!- dijo el negro, Naruto solo le miro asqueado.

Horas mas tarde, en un hermoso barrio residencial.

Bien, creo que esta es la dirección- dijo acercándose a una mansión, toco el timbre y una dulce anciana le abrió.

¿Qué paso hijito?- dijo la anciana, Naruto le miro y se le acerco como para decirle algo secreto.

Cuando el sol esta en el cielo…- dijo, la anciana le miro con una sonrisa, Naruto repitió tres veces la frase, mientras que la anciana lo miraba.

Ha… debes de ser un ninja… hijito, te dieron mal la dirección, la base ultra secreta de ninjas esta en la casa de al lado- dijo la anciana mientras que Naruto solo se dejaba caer al piso.

Continuara.

Disculpen la tardanza, es que mi trabajo me absorbe, decidí poner este cap, por ahora, aunque no esta completo, pero espero que les guste, aun es un preámbulo, pronto empezara lo bueno, por cierto, la parte del principio, Ino no estaba en el mismo cuarto que Naruto, iba pasando por allí y le escucho hablar de Hinata, es todo, quisiera algunos consejos para mejorar.

Suerte


	6. Capitulo 4

** Loca Academia de Ninjas II: Locos en Acción**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

_Esta historia es un alter-universe._

_Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje._

País del Fuego.

Naruto por fin había llegado a la mansión correcta, ahora era escoltado por un guardia mientras que entraba a un enorme salón.

¡Hey Naruto cuanto tiempo!- se escucho la voz de Chouji Akamichi, Naruto sonrió, en eso vio una melena rubia y se sorprendió al ver a Ino sentada en una de las sillas.

¡Ino cuando llegaste!- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Llegamos antes, ¿A dónde diablos te metiste?- preguntó Ino mientras que acariciaba a Kyubi, que estaba en sus piernas.

Perdón, es que me equivoque de dirección- dijo con pena, Ino solo suspiro molesta.

Por eso te dije que te vinieras conmigo… dios, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco?- dijo Ino molesta.

Lo siento- dijo Naruto apenado.

¡Hey ya dejen la pelea de casados para después!- dijo Kin acercándoseles de manera burlona, Chouji solo se río mientras que Naruto e Ino enrojecían molestos.

¡TU CIERRA LA BOCA GORDO!- dijeron ambos molestos.

¡NO ESTOY GORDO, SOY DE HUESOS GRANDES!- exclamo furioso el Akamichi.

¡Ya cállense!- exclamo con molestia Iruka mientras que entraba al lugar, Naruto le miro con una sonrisa.

¡Profesor Iruka! ¡Que bueno verlo!- dijo Naruto alegrándose de inmediato.

Si, si, yo también me alegro de verlos, a ambos- dijo Iruka con una leve sonrisa, Ino asintió.

¿Qué es lo que haremos Teniente?- preguntó Kin, Iruka le miro.

Por ahora esperaremos las ordenes del comandante general, debe de estar en junta con el presidente-dijo Iruka , mientras que se sentaba.

¿El viejo sigue siendo presidente? Vaya, yo pensaba que ya debería de haberse muerto- dijo burlón Naruto, Ino solo le soltó un coscorrón.

Bueno chicos, es bueno que hayan vuelto, aunque hubiera sido mejor que volvieran antes- dijo Iruka.

Bueno, lo importante es que estamos aquí- dijo Ino sonriendo –Por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentran Shizune y su hija?

Iruka solo puso una cara verde.

No me lo recuerden… la pequeña Mina es muy inquieta… y Shizune se la pasa quejándose de que le duele la cabeza todas las veces que quiero "algo"- dijo Iruka con lagrimones en los ojos.

Bien eso es demasiada información para mí- dijo Ino con pena.

Yo no entendí- dijo Naruto ante las miradas de pena de los demás.

Bueno, entonces, ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Iruka recuperándose.

Eh, si… -dijo Ino con algo de nerviosismo.

Pues nos ha ido bien, aunque Ino anda extrañando a sus tres mosqueteros- dijo burlón Naruto, Ino se sonrojo, mientras que Iruka reía.

¡Cállate baboso!- le gritó Ino dándole un coscorrón, Iruka y los demás se rieron con ganas mientras que Naruto solo bufaba molesto.

Bueno, en dado caso, hay una fiesta en la noche en la mansión del presidente, según lo que se, hablara sobre la política exterior y algunas acciones contra Danzou, me gustaría que fueran- dijo Iruka.

Bien, ya hace rato que no vamos a ninguna fiesta- dijo Naruto, Ino asintió contenta mientras que Kin se les acerco.

¿Eh irán solos, o juntos?- Preguntó con malicia, Ino se sonrojo mientras que Naruto solo se río.

¡Pues claro que iremos juntos Ino!- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Ino solo se golpeo la frente al darse cuenta de la burrada dicha por el rubio mientras que los demás solo se reían… para pena de ella.

En otro lugar, un par de horas después.

¡QUE ELLA VOLVIO!- fue todo lo que se escucho en un bar de la ciudad, la gente volteo extrañada a ver a los tres deprimentes comensales que a cada rato iban a llorar sus penas (en realidad solo dos lloraban, el tercero les hacía compañía).

Eso fue lo que escuche de parte de Kin- dijo Sai mientras que tomaba una copa de vino.

Gaara y Kiba solo sonrieron.

Esto hay que festejarlo- dijo Gaara con alegría.

Exactamente… después de tanto de no saber de ella… era obvio que volvería- dijo Kiba con superioridad.

Anda, ¿Y por que dices eso?- preguntó Sai con algo de duda.

¡Es obvio que no podía estar para siempre alejada de este pedazote de hombre!- exclamo con soberbia ante la mirada de pena de Sai.

¡Hey que ella volvió por mí!- le reclamo Gaara –Es obvio que ella estará contenta de verme de nuevo- dijo con prepotencia, Sai solo tomo otro sorbo mientras que miraba a los dos reclamarse mutuamente.

Pues… creo que alguien ya nos tomo la delantera- dijo Sai con nervios, ambos le miraron y antes de que Sai pudiera decir algo ya lo habían sujetado y le apuntaban con una lámpara en la cara.

¿De que rayos hablas Sai? No me dirás que ya hablaste con ella- dijo Gaara con una expresión homicida.

¡Habla canijo! ¡Donde estuviste la noche del 4 de julio de 1972!- le exclamó Kiba, Sai solo les miro con miedo.

Eh… aun no había nacido… y ustedes tampoco- dijo asustado, ambos se miraron.

Tiene un buen punto hay- dijo Gaara, Kiba asintió.

Bueno, pero volviendo al grano, ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué sabes que nosotros no?- preguntó Kiba con interés.

Naruto… ella y él han estado viviendo juntos desde que Hinata lo dejo- dijo Sai mientras que precavidamente tapaba sus oídos.

¡QUEEEEEEEE!

En otro lugar.

¿Escuchaste algo Ino?- pregunto Naruto arreglándose el cuello del traje de etiqueta que llevaría a la fiesta.

No, debe de ser tu imaginación- dijo Ino terminando de checar que su ropa estuviera en orden.

Bueno, hay que irnos ya, debemos de hablar con el presidente para que nos asigne la misión- dijo Naruto, Ino asintió.

"Solo espero que no haya problemas"- pensó Ino mientras que recordaba a sus tres locos, en eso sintió una mano en su hombro y se percato de que Naruto le sonreía.

Oye, si necesitas ayuda cuando aparezcan los tres chiflados, ya sabes que yo estaré para ti- dijo sonriendo, Ino se sonrojo levemente… Naruto era un excelente amigo… pero era tan inocente que… en ocasiones parecían algo más…

"Y es por eso que debo encontrar a Hinata… ahora tengo la oportunidad de saber por que lo dejo…y de ser posible hacer que ambos vuelvan, se lo debo a Naruto… antes de que se meta más en mi corazón"- pensó decidida Ino.

En otro lugar.

¡FIESTA!- gritaba Minato Namikaze mientras que entraba corriendo al salón donde se festeja la fiesta organizada por el presidente Sarutobi, Tsunade y Jiraiya veían con pena como un guardia detenía a Minato en la entrada.

¡Un momento! ¡No puede entrar con esa ropa!- dijo el guardia molesto.

¿Por qué? ¿Esta mal?- preguntó Minato con calma.

Señor se supone que debe traer traje de noche- dijo el guardia, Minato solo se miro… se sujeto el mentón y sonrió.

Pues por eso, es un traje de noche- dijo mientras que Tsunade suspiraba.

Minato, eso es una pijama- dijo Tsunade mientras que lo señalaba, Minato solo se miro de nueva cuenta analizando su pijama de figuritas de Ramen además de su gorrito.

Pero si es un traje de noche- dijo Minato con calma.

Anda Minato, te llevo a cambiar- dijo Jiraiya, al menos había una tienda de ropa cerca.

Pero esta chido- dijo Minato mientras que ambos se iban ante la mirada de pena de Tsunade y el guardia.

Y pensar que es uno de los más grandes ninjas que hemos tenido- dijo Tsunade con pena.

Amen- dijo el guardia.

Lo bueno es que Shizune accedió a cuidar a Megumi- dijo mientras que entraba al salón.

Adentro, varios de los comensales platicaban entre sí, Chouji estaba en las mesas de buffet comiendo todo lo que podía zamparse, Neji Hyuga estaba junto con Tenten… quien solo escuchaba pacientemente a su esposo quejarse de todas las barbaridades que le ponían a hacer en su trabajo.

Y… y luego me hicieron disfrazarme por tercera vez de mujer y entrar en una clínica de maternidad, según ellos para conseguir informes… y resulto que solo era un plan para que me tomaran fotos en ropa de mujer embarazada- dijo con sendos lagrimones en los ojos.

Anda, no es tan malo, al menos no te han hecho cosas peores- dijo Tenten consoladora.

Me usaron como modelo para que la hija del embajador de Suna pudiera mostrar sus nuevos vestidos de la colección otoño-invierno –Dijo Neji, Tenten solo le miro con un poco de pena.

"¿Pero que clase de lugar son las fuerzas especiales Hyuga? ¿Qué acaso desean travestir a mi esposo? Creo que ya es hora de que Neji se busque otro trabajo"- pensó Tenten molesta.

En otra parte de la fiesta.

Hay Dios… si papá me encuentra me mata- dijo Sasuke mientras que Sakura comía un poco –Al menos Takeshi se quedo al cuidado de Shizune… aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué no habrá querido venir?

Te veo tenso Sasuke- dijo Sakura con calma.

¡Como que menso!- le respondió Sasuke ante la mirada de pena de Sakura.

No dije menso, dije tenso baboso- le respondió Sakura mientras que Sasuke solo bajaba el rostro apenado.

Lo siento… es que ando algo asustado… je, ya sabes, mi padre aun anda enfadado por el pequeño accidente- dijo Sasuke, Sakura solo rodo los ojos.

Si le llamas pequeño accidente a dejarle varias contusiones en la cabeza con una sartén- dijo con sarcasmo, Sasuke solo suspiro –Podrías pedirle al presidente Sarutobi que te asigne alguna misión, chance y eso hace que a mi suegro se le olvide el querer lincharte.

Si, creo que tienes razón… Oh vaya… ¿Mira que tenemos aquí? – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa mirando la puerta, Sakura volteo extrañada y sonrió al ver a Naruto e Ino entrar al lugar.

¡Naruto benditos los ojos que te miran!- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

¡Sakura chan, Sasuke baka! ¡Es bueno verlos de nuevo!- dijo Naruto mientras que iba a saludarlos.

Vaya Sakura, veo que el matrimonio te ha mejorado- dijo Ino sonriendo, Sakura solo se rasco el mentón algo apenada –Aunque claro, tu frente sigue siendo enorme.

Sakura solo le miro con una venita en la cabeza mientras que forzaba una sonrisa.

Y tu sigues igual de cerda amiga- dijo Sakura, Ino solo se carcajeo.

¡Anda! ¡Cerda, con este cuerpo! Sakura en serio que necesitas gafas- dijo Ino mientras que modelaba su hermosa figura, Hinata solo gruño con ira.

Es bueno ver que son tan buenas amigas como siempre- dijo Naruto apenado, Sasuke solo suspiro.

Si… solo falta Hinata para que estén comple… tas- dijo Sasuke al percatarse de que había metido la pata, ya que Naruto solo se dejo caer en una esquina mientras que unas rayas azules le cubrían.

Hinata chan… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Es que me apestaba el hocico? ¿Las patas? ¡POR QUE ME DEJASTE! ¡TORITOOO!- gritaba Naruto en su momento Emo mientras que los demás le miraban con pena.

Creo que la cague ¿Verdad?- preguntó Sasuke, entonces tanto Ino como Sakura le soltaron un zape que cayó de cabeza al piso.

¡TU QUE CREES BESTIA!- le gritaron al unisonó las dos.

Auch… si, metí la pata y hasta el fondo- dijo Sasuke desde él piso.

La fiesta entonces continuaba, y hubo de todo, desde un emotivo encuentro entre Minato y Naruto (Nah, Minato se puso a colgarse como hombre mono de los candelabros hasta que Naruto lo bajo de un botellazo) hasta el encuentro con Hanabi, Sasame y Hokuto (aunque la primera hizó que le entrara la depre a Naruto de nuevo), y ahora ya se acercaba la hora del brindis y la charla del presidente.

Afuera de la fiesta.

¡Llegamos al fin!- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

Te dije que debimos de dar la vuelta a la derecha en Albuquerque- dijo Gaara con calma.

Chicos, ¿Por qué se enojan? El viaje fue muy entretenido- dijo Sai sonriendo mientras que bajaba una gallaina de su cabeza.

¡Entretenido! ¡Si tuvimos que pedirle un ray al de los pollos para llegar!- gritaron ambos, Sai solo sonrió.

Tranquilos chavos, fue un placer- dijo el dueño del camión de pollos –Suerte y que la fuerza los acompañe- dijo mientras que encendía el camión y se iba.

Adiós Billy- dijo Sai mientras que Kiba y Gaara solo suspiraban.

Bueno, creo que mejor entramos- dijo Gaara con calma.

Adentro.

Señoras y Señores, el presidente Sarutobi- dijo una voz, todos los comensales miraron al palco y Sarutobi saludo.

Es un placer verlos en esta fiesta de recolección de fondos para las victimas de la guerra- dijo Sarutobi sonriendo –Y bueno, es agradable que estén tan atentos a la situación actual que hay con el presidente Danzou… aunque claro, hemos perdido a muchos de nuestros valiosos elementos desde entonces, incluyendo a nuestro ejemplar Teniente Ibiki- dijo Sarutobi, en eso se le acerco alguien.

Señor, no es teniente, es capitán- dijo el hombre.

¿En serió? ¿No era sargento?- preguntó Sarutobi mientras que el hombre se golpeaba la cara.

Sé ve que el viejo esta senil- dijo Naruto, Ino solo le solapo un zape en la nuca.

Cállate bestia- dijo Ino, Sasuke solo sonrió.

Esos dos parecen casados- dijo Sasuke, Sakura solo suspiro.

Si, pero aun así… es obvio que Naruto aun extraña a Hinata… y por lo que supe, Ino anda buscando información sobre ella- dijo Sakura.

Sería bueno que le hablaran a Temari y a Shikamaru, ellos son buenos para encontrar personas- dijo Sasuke, Sakura soplo le miro como quien ve a un idiota- ¿Qué?

Sasuke, eso es lo que ellos dos han estado haciendo junto con tus amigos Suigetsu y Karin… ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas?- le recrimino Sakura.

A pos si, ya se me había olvidado- dijo chocando el puño con la palma.

Bueno, volviendo a lo que nos compete, les agradezco que vengan a esta reunión de veteranos de las crisis económicas… -dijo Sarutobi cuando el mismo hombre se le acerco.

¡Señor presidente que no es eso!- le grito.

A caray ¿Pues que no es esta la reunión de fans de Alvin y las Ardillas!- le dijo Sarutobi ante la mirada de pena de todos –Bueno que mas da. ¡Salud!

Y todos brindaron mientras que el ayudante seguía tratando de darle a entender a Sarutobi que no era un simposio sobre la inmortalidad de la Tía May y su relación con Mum-Ra.

Bueno, hay que esperar a qué el viejo se acuerde de que es esto y podremos hablar con él- dijo Naruto, Ino asintió mientras que Sakura y Sasuke se les acercaban.

¿Hablar de que?- preguntaron.

Verán, Ibiki vino a pedirle ayuda a Naruto con la misión contra Danzou, pero como se negó, ahora Naruto se siente culpable- dijo Ino.

Si, debo de ir a rescatar al Capitán- dijo Naruto con firmeza.

Bueno, si ustedes van a pedirle eso al presidente, creo que Neji esta dispuesto a unírseles- dijo Tenten acercándose junto con el aun deprimido Neji.

¿En serió? Neji no se ve muy b9ien- dijo Naruto.

¡Por favor llévenme con ustedes!- les exclamo mientras que empezaba a zangolotear a Naruto -¡Ya no soporto a las fuerzas especiales Hyuga, están completamente locos!

¡Si te entiendo, te llevaremos pero suéltame!- le grito Naruto mientras que Neji lo soltaba y Naruto caía cual costal de papas.

En serió Neji, necesitas terapia- dijo Tenten, en eso entraron tres personas al lugar, e Ino solo se estremeció, Naruto se levantaba del piso… y ellos les vieron…

¡TU!- exclamaron Gaara y Kiba al ver a Naruto… Sai solo sonreía.

Eh, uh… ¿Cómo están chicos?- preguntó Naruto nervioso, mientras que Kiba y Gaara hacían tronar sus nudillos.

¿Prefieres las piernas o los brazos?- preguntó Kiba.

Lo que sea esta bien.

Naruto kun… corre- dijo Sai entonces.

Y no lento ni perezoso, Naruto hecho a correr a todo lo que daba antes de que el par se le fuera encima.

Continuara….

Si… sé que no tengo perdón por la tardanza, pero es que andaba ocupado en varias cosas y pues, necesito ideas para este fic, en la primera parte siempre la lluvia de ideas de los lectores me habían dado buenos puntos para seguir el fic, pero a ultimas fechas, ya son menos las ideas que recibo y por eso tengo que hacerle como puedo para tratar de hacerlo divertido al publico lector.

Por ahora les diré que en el próximo capitulo, Sai develara algo referente a lo que paso con Hinata, y por fin se armara el equipo para la misión de rescate.

Además, por fin empezare a meter a otros personajes del fic anterior y se vera un poco de la comica relación mas que hermanos/menos que novios de Naruto e Ino.

Suerte y prometo ya no tardar tanto.


End file.
